I, Goldkit
by SongofThunder
Summary: A series of challenges for the forum "We The Trees," in which I explore several genres and many stories.
1. Can You See Me, Mother?

**Name:** Can You See Me Mother?

 **Word Count:** 300 minimum

 **Description:** A mother ignores one of her kits and into their apprenticehood/warriorhood they confront their mother why they ignored them.

 **Other:** OC only

* * *

 _Oh, all right._

The first words I ever remember were from my mother. Right after my birth, before I fell asleep for the first time in my life.

When I woke up, there she was, and I was awestruck by her beauty. Bright green eyes, golden pelt, white tailtip. Different from my silver pelt and my amber eyes.

I was her only kit.

She didn't respond when I pummeled her belly to get her attention. She sent me to Smalltail for milk, shooed me away. "Go, Lostkit," she would say.

She never played, never told me anything. My father, Breezetail, told me who he was, and through my apprenticeship, she didn't cheer when I got my name, Lostpaw, didn't do anything when Stormstar gave me my father as a mentor, never cheered when I caught the biggest piece of prey.

She stayed distant, often glaring at the medicine cat, Cedarfall, and mouthing something only Cedarfall would understand.

On the day I became a warrior, Lostspirit, and she didn't cheer _again,_ I had enough.

I went over to her, brought her out for a walk, and cornered her in a place I had discovered beforehand, between two ingrown trees and a cliff.

"Why are you neglecting me?" I demanded. Her brow raised.

"Neglecting you?"

"YES," I hissed, frustrated. "You're my mother. You're supposed to love me, care for me, and not only that, you never even cheered at any of my ceremonies!"

Anger was starting to show in her eyes. But I was too foolish, too angry, to realize that it was not directed at me.

"You're acting like I'm not even your kit!" I screeched, finally snapping. My claws were unsheathed, digging into the ground, and I knew that from ages of scratching, filing them on rocks, had made them wickedly sharp.

"Because you're not."

I stumbled back, claws sheathing, shock registering in my head. "W-what?"

I saw her eyes, and the fury I saw was not directed at me. And suddenly, everything made sense, the mouthing at Cedarfall, _(I knew then it was "all your fault")_ the constant irritation she was stuck in the nursery, how she never had milk.

She padded over to my shocked form, each pawstep making an imprint in the dirt. "You are not my kit."

* * *

Word count: 381

 **I may continue this in a different challenge.**


	2. Wait For It

**Name:** Wait For It

 **Word Count:** 452 words

 **Description:** Write about how someone falls in love from outside the clan. Even though their partner won't (can't) join the clan, they'll still love them because they are the only good thing left in their life. That they are willing to wait for a million moons if it means spending the rest of their lives with them.

 **Extra:** Pretty much unconditional love.

* * *

Time.

She had promised to wait forever for him.

But as the seasons went by, and she waited eagerly in the stars, it soon became clear that it was not forever that she would wait.

It would be an eternity.

With every new arrival, her green eyes searched the ranks, but he was never there. Once, a flash of a cat who looked like him, but then he was gone.

She struggled on.

Hope.

He had heard her promise, and vowed to keep it.

He waited, pleading the stars in his mind to let her come to him, but with each new kit he heard, she was never there.

After ages of waiting, he finally accepted that it wouldn't be a week.

It would be more than a thousand lifetimes.

Love.

He was the last good thing left in her (after?) life.

Her group-mates... long gone. Faded.

Part of her willed herself to fade, but she steeled herself.

Eternity? That wasn't that long. She would wait.

Pain.

It was painful, to not feel her against his flank.

It was searing, to watch his family find love, but to have none of his own.

And it was torture to feel the seasons go by, watch his brother's kits grow up, and to have no comfort.

Now he knew how his mother had felt.

Fade.

She could feel herself flickering, in between fading and living.

She could feel the toll being taken.

She could see the pity in her Clanmates' eyes.

But no. Soon.

After all, beauty is pain, and there's beauty in everything.

What's a little bit longer?

Death.

He felt himself fall.

He felt the darkness consume him.

At first, sadness overcame him at what would have been if he stayed.

But there she was.

He breathed her in, and ran.

Stars.

They twined their tails together, watching spirits leave and come.

There was anger, that the stars had torn them apart for so long.

There was sadness, that the eternity would never be recovered.

But there was joy, and elation, and delight, and _love._

They knew that it was useless to remember the bad times,

because they were _here,_

and they were _together,_

and they were _happy._

Spirits.

StarClan let spirits go, and let spirits come.

But cats were never far apart forever.

Cats would come together eventually.

StarClan was a place of peace and making up your differences.

It was a place where cats could heal their minds and spirits.

And it was a place where cats could be happy.

Which was exactly the state that Jayfeather and Half Moon would stay in-

until the day they faded peacefully, and their stars winked out.

* * *

 **I want to tell you guys, I am usually SongofThunder, but I am currently ILoveWingDoveWing thanks to a dare from the great Goldenheart215. Haha, cheesiest and funniest name ever xD**


End file.
